Why no one goes in Sheldon's room
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: Penny has had it with all the little rules Sheldon has. One day, to get back back at him, she defies his rules out of spite when he isn't around, leading to consequences beyond her worst nightmares. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

One day, penny went into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment to "borrow" some milk. Neither of the guys was home so Penny just let herself in. She went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. She was about to walk out when she looked at the couch. She looked at Sheldon's spot thought of how Sheldon though he owned that spot.

"I can't stand it anymore," she thought angrily. "It's a seat on the couch and Doctor Wackadoodle needs to learn that people are allowed to sit wherever they want."

Penny spitefully walked over to the couch and sat in Sheldon's spot. After a few seconds she thought, "There, I sat in it. Big deal."

Looking around, she though, "What else can I do that grinds Sheldon's nerves?" She spotted the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and grinned.

"Of coarse. He hates it when people go into his room. So that's what I'm gonna do." She got off the couch and walked back the hallway to Sheldon's room.

She opened the door to the familiar nerdy room that was Sheldon Cooper's. Things like Star Wars and Batman figurines and all sorts of sciency stuff were all over the place. Everything was excessively, neatly organized.

Penny walked inside. "Ooh, I'm in Sheldon's room. Oh no," she said to herself. She began touching and picking up various items she saw. She touched the large DNA model, she picked up the Green Lantern action figure, and then she went over to a shelf and looked at what looked like a bunch of glass vials placed in a holder.

Each vial was filled with a strange liquid. She picked up one of the vials and read the label.

'XENOMORPH RETROVIRUS'

Penny didn't have a clue what xeno, morph, or retro meant, but she had a pretty good idea what a virus was. She went to put the vial back in its holder, but it accidently slipped out of her hand and shattered on the floor. Some of the dark liquid splashed onto her legs.

"Oh, no," she though, hoping she wouldn't get sick or something. She looked down at the spill. "I better clean that up." She got a towel and hurriedly cleaned up the spilt liquid. After it was all cleaned up, she threw the towel in the wash, grabbed the milk that was still in the living room, and went back over to her apartment.

After a few minutes, she started feeling strange. She was suddenly overcome with a feeling of nausea.  
"Oh no," she though. "I am getting sick."

Suddenly she felt an odd sensation in her right hand. Looking down at it, she saw in horror that her fingers were stretching out and becoming bonier. The skin on her hand was also hardening and turning black.

Penny screamed in horror. She then found that the same thing was happening to her other hand and both her feet. The changes slowly began to creep up her arms and legs.

She then felt a twisting pain in her tailbone. She could feel something pushing against the inside of the back of her shorts. Her shorts and her panties ripped apart as a black, boney tail grew out of her backside.

Her shorts and panties now lying in tatters at her feet, Penny fell onto her hands and knees, her entire body burning in pain as her insides started changing and rearranging themselves. "W-what's happening to me?" she thought out load.

She began to grow, her entire body becoming larger by the minute. As this happened, she felt two bulges in her skin just below her breasts. Then two bug-like arms tore through the skin. She found she could move them.

Then she felt a weird sensation coming from her loins. Looking underneath her, she saw a slimy, yellowish, tube-like mass push out of her vagina. It continued to grow larger and larger behind her along with the rest of her body.

Her top and braw ripped apart from the stress of her growing body and fell off her. Now completely nude, Penny felt her head begin to change. Her teeth fell out and were replaced by sharp predator fangs. Her tongue rearranged itself in her mouth and hollowed out and hardened into a tube. A second pair of jaws grew at the front of it.

Penny grunted in more pain as her head began to stretch out in the front and the back, her human skin tearing and falling off, revealing new, black, hard skin underneath. A large, sleek, exoskeletal crest began to grow out of the back of her head and her face morphed into that of an alien monster's. Penny tried to curse, but all that came out was an animal-like noise.

Penny's human thoughts began to fade, being replaced by new, primal instincts. Penny fought to keep her mind, but it seemed the more she struggled, the faster her mind became more animal.

As her body continued to grow, her arms and legs changed shape became more bug-like. Her breasts shrunk and shriveled to nothing and the skin on her torso tore open as spines and spikes grew out of her back, leading down to her now long, scorpion-like tail.

The last of Penny's human thoughts faded away as her body completed its changes. She pulled off the last clinging remains of her old human skin and got on two feet. She had to duck her now massive head to keep from hitting the sealing.

She turned her head to look at her massive ovipositor, stretching out behind her across the apartment. She felt a growing feeling in the giant sac-like structure and instinctively began to push. Slowly, an egg slipped out of the opening at the back of the ovipositor and landed softly on the floor, covered in birth slime. Penny felt a sort of pride in the egg she had just laid. She soon felt another one inside her ovipositor, slowly approaching her birth canal. She got ready to lay that one to, and all the ones that would follow. She accepted her knew life with a contented hiss. She was the queen.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Leonard and Sheldon got home from work.

"All I'm saying is that with the right technology, I could be Batman," said Sheldon as he and Leonard walked up the stares to their door.

Leonard looked at Sheldon. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" he asked as he opened the door.

They walked inside. Right after Leonard closed the door behind him, Sheldon stopped and said, "Something's wrong."

Leonard gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"I sense a disturbance in the force," said Sheldon.

Leonard rolled his eyes and went to get a soda from the fridge. Sheldon walked back the hallway to his room.

Leonard sat down in his chair and was about to turn on the television when suddenly Sheldon came hurrying back into the living room.

"Leonard, this is bad," he said.

"What is it?"

"Someone's been in my room," Sheldon said.

Leonard got up. "How do you know?"

"Come and see." Sheldon and Leonard walked back to his room. Sheldon pointed to a container of glass vials on his shelf. One of the holders was empty.

"There were ten vials here, Leonard. One of them is missing."

"Maybe you misplaced it," suggested Leonard.

Sheldon glared at him. "I never misplace anything, Leonard. Especially not something as important as this."

"What is it?" asked Leonard.

"Remember when I wasn't working and I was experimenting with Goldfish and Jellyfish DNA?"

Leonard groaned as he remembered that horrible time. "Yes."

"Well, I was also doing some other research that I never told you about."

"Like what?" asked Leonard.

"After the recent Mars probes brought back some soil samples, I was able to obtain a small portion of the sample from Wolowitz, who was working with the Mars probe at the time. I discovered trace amounts of DNA in the sample. Very aggressive DNA, as it were. And after performing several experiments on it, I decided to post pone more research because by then I had gotten my job at the university back."

Leonard stared at him in shock. "You've been performing unauthorized experiments on alien DNA?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and now one of the vials is missing, which is very bad."

By the expression on Sheldon's face, Leonard could tell he was serious.

"Okay, okay, lets just calm down," said Leonard. "Maybe Penny knows what happened to your vial. Lets just go over there and ask her."

"Oh, I hate to think what horrors could unfold if she opened it," said Sheldon.

They walked out of there apartment and went over to Penny's door. Sheldon knocked.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, "Penny?" KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, "Penny?" KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, "Penny?"

After several times of this and still know answer, Leonard said, "Here, Let me try." Leonard knocked on the door. "Penny? It's Leonard. If you're in there, we really need to talk to you."

They waited, but still, know one answered.

"Well that's weird," said Leonard. "I saw her car parked in front of the building." Leonard decided to let himself in. He slowly opened the door and they looked inside. What they saw made their jaws drop in horror.

There in the center of the room, was a large xenomorph queen, just like in the movies, with the massive egg tube sticking out the bottom of her. And all around her were dozens and dozens of large eggs.

Leonard and Sheldon gapped in horror. "Oh my Gawd," said Leonard, realizing that the girl he loved was now the hideous monster in front of him.

Suddenly several of the eggs in front of them opened up like flowers. Inside each of them something was stirring.

"Oh shi-" began Leonard when two face huggers leapt out of the eggs and latched themselves onto Leonard and Sheldon's faces. The two fell backwards in the hallway and passed out while the face huggers began to impregnate them. The other face huggers scurried out the open door of Penny's apartment in search of others to impregnate.

Two days later, the alien infestation of Pasadena had gotten so bad; the government had no choice but to nuke the entire city in order to prevent the infestation from spreading any further. In the end, nothing was left of Pasadena but a pile of rubble. Millions of lives were lost, all because someone went into Sheldon Cooper's room.


End file.
